


Hero

by ginaiswin



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, SHIELD down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginaiswin/pseuds/ginaiswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Adler, Agent of SHIELD. At least, he was. SHIELD was finished, and Hydra along with them. He wasn't anything now, he thought - but Sharon feels differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

Afterwards, when all that was left of SHIELD was a pile of rubble, Aaron found Sharon. In the midst of ambulances, police cars and rescue workers, he looked for her. Wrapped up in his shock blanket, he noticed her speaking to a police officer. She also had a shock blanket, but it was hanging off her shoulder, and he knew she didn’t need it.

The police officer nodded as Sharon spoke, scribbling things down in his notepad, before thanking her for her time and wandering off. Aaron approached nervously.

“Agent Carter?” he asked gently.

She looked round. “It’s Sharon now. We’re not agents of anything anymore,” she replied sadly.

“Right.” He cleared his throat and wondered how to say what he was feeling. She waited patiently. “I, uh…”

She offered a small smile of encouragement. “Yes?”

“I wanted to say thank you. You saved my life, he could have killed me but you kicked my chair and…” he trailed off. “Thank you.”

Surprisingly, she shook her head. “I was only doing what I was trained to do. I should be thanking you.”

“You should?”

“You could have followed Rumlow’s orders, but you didn’t. You saved so many people who didn’t deserve death. You showed true courage, Adler.” Sharon smiled, and took his hand in hers. “The _world_ should be thanking you.” She squeezed his hand gently, let go, and walked away.

He watched after her, stunned. He had only been following Captain’s orders, but to her, he was brave. A hero.


End file.
